l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Majushi/Archive1
I just have to say that I'm impressed with all of the monthly information you added today for 1165 and 1166. Where did you find all of that? --WestonWyse 21:41, 22 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Imperial Herald Vol.2 No 17 --Majushi 14:12, 24 Aug 2005 (EDT) Rohiteki dead? I'm not sure if Rohiteki is dead. She was tainted by the Rain of Blood and disappeared right afterwards, but I don't think she was confirmed as dead? : To my knowledge she is dead, or that is atleast my understanding of the fictions that i have read. --Majushi 14:16, 24 Aug 2005 (EDT) Way of the Samurai Got bored with the back of 3e too, huh? ;^] --WestonWyse :Yeah, kinda... got a pile of categorized papers with info on them, and the Samurai stuff was at the top... Stuff i post at the moment will probably seem very random, but bear with me... --Majushi Matsu Ketsui I was looking at the page for Ketsui and was a bit surprised to see her listed as Tsuko's cousin. Where's that information from? As far as I know, Tsuko's only cousin is Gohei. Derrick 08:26, 6 February 2006 (UTC) I can't remember where that information is taken from. It was me who added it, so i must have heard it somewhere. Can't for the life of me remember where tho... If you think it is wrong feel free to change it, altho i don't think i would have added it without believing it was true... --Majushi 16:15, 6 February 2006 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure it's in one of the bios in Secrets of the Lion. I'd start checking there. 16:17, 6 February 2006 (UTC) Vassal families I think you're probably finished now, but just so you know, the template that'll probably be put into effect soon for the vassal families will add the category to the articles. Just thought I'd mention it. 8] 14:06, 27 February 2006 (UTC) Congratulations You're a sysop. You catch all this vandalism before I do most of the time, and I figured (mostly from my stint on the Nickelodeon Wiki) that you might like the use of the Rollback function. Thanks again for all the help. 17:16, 17 March 2006 (UTC) :P.S. -- It rolls back all continuous changes by a single user, so be careful when you use it on real edits, as you might change a lot more than you intended. ::Thanks. --Majushi 17:40, 17 March 2006 (UTC) :::Wooo! had my first rollback, and you're right, that was fun! --Majushi 23:57, 18 March 2006 (UTC) "Rokugani" I suppose it's really a nit-picky thing, but just about everything in L5R is "Rokugani" something. I'm not about to go change the name of the new kata category, because changing Category names is just a pain, but it's just a bit repetative like that. Of course, maybe I'm just being picky this morning... 16:01, 30 March 2006 (UTC) No, its alright. If you come up with something you prefer it to be instead i'll change'em... --Majushi 19:05, 30 March 2006 (UTC) ::I just think it would look better without the "Rokugani". Category:Kata. If you really want to change it, go for it, I suppose. It's just a bti repetative. 14:02, 31 March 2006 (UTC) Ikoma His son stepped forward. It's told much better in the Dawn of the Empire booklet. While the kid's blathering, Matsu steps forward, knocks him to the floor, and claims her spot. ~ShibaRyu~ http://l5r.wikicities.com/images/b/b0/L5RW.GIF http://l5r.wikicities.com/images/b/b2/Calendar.gif 17:27, 20 April 2006 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for all your help this week with the Topaz Champion and Shogun's Advisors stuff, especially when it came to sourcing things. Sources are a chronic flaw of mine in everything I do, it seems! :D --HemlockMartinis 23:14, 27 August 2006 (UTC) Anti-spam? On that note, what anti-spam thing? I honestly am not seeing what you're talking about. Editing is still the same for me. 04:24, 12 September 2006 (UTC) :When editing a page and putting a new url link i.e. www.alderac.com it comes up with a phrase like; To prevent spamming please write in the following box. Then there is an easy maths problem like 35 - 8 = and in the box you have to write the answer. My feeling was just that if someone really wants to spam it won't stop them, and it's just annoying me to have to do it everytime i add a url link to source whatever i just wrote. I'll try and add a source somewhere to see if i can get it to happen again... --Majushi 08:48, 12 September 2006 (UTC) ::Here we go, the phrase was; "Your edit includes new URL links; as a protection against automated spam, you'll need to type in the words that appear in this image:" with a link to What is this? and then a maths problem; "71 - 8 =" and i have to type in 63 to actually be able to finish my edit. It's not difficult, but just really annoying. As i said above, i don't think it owuld actually stop spammers who wanted to spam, and if anything makes editing more of a pain for the editors... But that's just my two cents... --Majushi :::Gotcha. I guess I just haven't added any links in a while. It won't stop any real spammers, but a lot of that stuff is done by automated scripts, which would be stopped. Still, it's easily what I'd call "a less than optimal solution." 12:20, 14 September 2006 (UTC) Artifacts and Nemurani I understand that you have the nemuranai page. and thank you for the comment on my artifacts. While I beleive that there is some differences in the two if you see fit as to merge the two I wont take any offense. If you do that I will add the rest of them too the nemuranai page. : I agree that there is a difference between nemuranai and artifacts, but for the moment the nemuranai page is a catch-all page for ancestral items, magical and non magical famous items. Also, i didn't say this earlier, but don't be afraid to question or point out mistakes, as the wiki can only get better if someone challenges things sometimes... --Majushi 15:10, 20 October 2006 (UTC)